


What if?

by ToriKat888



Series: What if? [1]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Adult abuse, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Forced Marriage, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, implied rape, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriKat888/pseuds/ToriKat888
Summary: Complete rewrite. Starting from season one.SQ is endgame.Going to be rewriting some of the chapters, as I add new ones.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own OUAT or any properties. This is my first time writing in years. Again I do not own any rights to the show. This is a complete rewrite.

Being an evil queen isn't all it's cracked up to be. Sure, being feared is nice, not having to answer to a king is amazing. But it feels as though something is missing. After I cast the curse everything was perfect. I was happy, I was feared still. The people submit to my every whim. Being mayor was my greatest accomplishment. And then I adopted my little prince, the light of my life, my Henry. So small and so happy. He was beautiful. As the years went on we grew close and then apart. Then one day I came home to find him missing. The fear I felt was more intense than the anger I felt towards that insipid Snow White. I called Graham, my Sheriff and lover. He stayed with me and comforted me, yet I was disgusted by him. It wasn't real. Finally a crappy little yellow Volkswagen that's has definitely seen better days pulls up. Out of it emerges Henry; and a striking young woman with golden curls, a shitty leather jacket, and the tightest pair of jeans I've ever seen.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" I ask; I need a chance to observe her more. She replies "Got anything stronger?" I give into the urge to smile, I'm sure I look like I want to eat her or kill her. After dismissing Graham I bring her to my study. Miss Swan is unnerving me, she seems so self assured. We make small talk, I need her to leave. She cannot be in Henry's life. I cannot lose him. When she walks out my door I breathe a sigh of relief and something akin to disappointment. I shake it off knowing it's best she leaves. As I head upstairs I look in on Henry, he's sitting by the window watching as she leaves. I feel a pang of guilt for hurting him. I'll just take him to Dr. Hopper, he will work through this. As I walk into my room I look at my bed, I'm not getting any sort of sleep tonight. I change into my night clothes, walking back to Henry's room I grab the book that started it all.

   After spending all night reading the damned book and reminiscing over my old life I get to the end. Pages are missing, after asking Henry for them with no result I head to work. Passing by granny's I see the bright yellow of Miss Swans bug. I see absolute red, how dare this woman defy me. How dare she stay in my town when I've all but kicked her out. After picking apples from my beloved tree and organizing them in a basket I knock on her temporary room. She opens the door and I'm momentarily stunned. With a simple white tank top and bright red underwear she catches me off guard, those mile long legs toned and muscular. Her biceps bulging slightly as if she just finished a work out. After our slight banter and her implying she wanted to stay I left more angry than when I arrived. A plan forming in my mind.

   I sit at my desk working on my plan, i must get this woman out of my town. So far nothing has worked, I've tried imprisoning her, humiliating her, exposing her. That last thought sends a small shiver down my spine thinking of exposing the woman on my desk. My thoughts are interrupting by the sound of a chainsaw, I look at the window in time to see the very infuriating Miss Swan. I run, once outside i scream at her "what the hell do you think you're doing?!" To which she snarks back "Picking apples" I'm angry. More angry than I have been in a long time, more towards myself for thinking of the muscles I glimpsed rippling as she sawed a branch off. I'm furious, how dare she?! We argue some more and she walks off with a sway in her hips and a "Your move" thrown over her shoulder. Crying out in frustration I get to work picking up my beautiful apples, Graham shows up for our daily "meeting" I demand to have her arrested. The fool defies me by saying no, for the first time in 28 years I contemplate crushing his heart. She's angry, Henry is hurt. And I contemplate on if it's worth it to drive her away when it's clearly hurting my son. I know they see each other, I know he sneaks off to see her. I'm not as blind as he may think, I have an idea. The infuriating blonde haunts me, day and night. She's in my thoughts, most are angry. But there are a few that understand her want to know my little prince. I send her a text.

 Regina: Miss Swan, I request that you join me for dinner. I would like to discuss Henry with you. Please be here at 7 sharp.

Emma: I will be there.

  I send Henry to Dr. Hopper, stating I would be back at 9 to pick him up. I leave money for dinner, knowing that he would get hungry.    

 Dinner was quiet, too quiet. Th both of us lost in thought, I clear my throat "Miss Swan, I've asked you here to discuss Henry. I understand that my pushing you to leave town is only making your need to stay grow. However we need to be clear, Henry is MY son. You gave birth to him yes, but I have raised him. Since you've come into his life he's pulling away from me. You should know losing a child is hard when you're willing, I'm not. I will not lose my son to you. I am however amenable to allowing you to see him. As long as you understand that you are not to take him from me." The look on the young woman's face is something I wish I could have captured. She's surprised, and looks almost grateful? "Are you saying you want to share custody?" I scoff "No. I'm stating that I'm willing to allow you time with him. He will not stay over night, or multiple days in a row." She looks ready to protest, but thinks better of it. As she contemplates I stand to put our dishes and leftovers away. After plating dessert I sit across from her once more. "What is the catch? To this so called agreement? I've known you for a short while and I know there has to be a catch." I smile "Very astute observation Miss Swan. There is a small catch. I want you to help me mend my relationship with him." She gives me an incredulous look. "Seriously? After everything you want ME to help YOU?" I fight every single urge to scream at her "Yes Miss Swan."

  Minutes tick by as she just stares at me, unwilling to seem weak I stare directly into her eyes. She looks as though she has questions, irritation seeps into my mind. "Out with it Miss Swan, what is it?" Shock paints her face, her emerald eyes widening slightly; and pink coloring her cheeks at getting caught. "Is it true? As crazy as I feel asking I need to know. Is it true? Are you really this Evil Queen? Are my parents really here? If I do this for you I need full transparency." She stares me down, no doubt fully using her "Superpower" to see if I'm lying. I think for a moment, debating on lying. "If it is?" She answers without hesitation. "If it's true, and you tell me instead of me finding out another way; I'll help you. If it's not I will do my hardest to get him to drop it, I know he's hurting you. And as much as we clash I don't want him to think of you as evil." I stare at her, open-mouthed and shocked. I'm trying to process her statement. She would still help me? Even knowing who I am?! Impossible. She has to be from the book. But who was she? I'm too deep in thought to notice her clearing her throat. A hand touches my arm and I look up into her questioning eyes. I search for any deception, any reason to think she's lying. I find nothing. "Yes. It's true." The moment the words are out of my mouth her eyes roll back and she falls to the ground.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OUAT

  "Miss Swan?!" I shake her. She's sprawled out on the floor, slowly she returns to the land of the living. I snap my fingers in front of her face, trying to get her eyes to focus. "Miss Swan if you're going to pass out at least do so elsewhere. I'm due to pick up Henry in 20 minutes." I'm irritated, if she's going to ask a question she should at least be prepared for the answer. She finally focuses and gets up off the ground. We stand face to face, eye to eye. I'm just an inch shorter than her, even in my heels. She looks angry, there's another emotion that I can't pinpoint. "Why? Why would you do this?! What the fuck is wrong with you Regina?!" She storms out of my home. I sigh, I should've expected this. I gather my keys and cell phone and go to collect Henry. I think about whether I should be honest with him. I wonder if it would help our relationship. I've come to a conclusion, I just need to figure out a way to go about it. As my world sits next to me I contemplate how to bring up everything. "Mom? Are you okay?" He asks. "I'm fine little prince, I do have some things I want to talk to you about. I suppose I'm just trying to gather my thoughts. Why don't we sit with some cocoa at home and have a long chat? I'm letting you stay home from school tomorrow, I feel like our talk is long overdue." He looks worried, but he nods and stays quiet all the way home.  
   

    I make our cocoa and bring him to my study, I gesture that he should sit on the sofa; I sit next to him. "Henry, I'm going to reveal some things to you tonight. I know that you are angry with me. I know that you feel deceived, however I'm going to ask that you keep an open mind and not see things as black and white. You are growing into a young man, and with how I've raised you I know you understand what I'm talking about when I say that. Can you do that for me?" He looks suspicious, but he nods. I take a deep breathe, and as I start my story someone knocks at the front door. I frown and get up to answer it. "Miss Swan? What are you doing here?" I'm surprised she's here. I would have expected her to never show up again. But the blonde as always surprises me. "I came to ask you to share your story. I shouldn't have yelled at you earlier, I let my emotions rule me." She's quietly says. Her face is still red with what I assume anger. In the short time I've known her Miss Swan doesn't strike me as the quiet type, I nod and motion for her to follow me. She shrugs off that horrid jacket, and takes off her boots. She follows me to the study, shock dances across her face when she sees Henry. "Mom, what is Emma doing here?" He asks. "She's here to hear the story as well." Miss Swan looks bewildered, like she hadn't expected me to tell Henry. "If you would both please get comfortable, this is going to be a long night. Miss Swan as the deputy I would advise against drinking alcohol on a work night. However you're welcome to have some." She nods and pours a few fingers of whiskey I have out. I sit back down and take a deep breathe, it's time to come clean to them. And I don't know that I'm ready. "I'll ask you both not to interrupt until I am done. I do not like talking about these things. However Henry, you deserve to know. I'm going to ask for your forgiveness. My story starts long ago. When I saved a little girls life........"

   They both sit listening intently as I tell my story. Emotions running across both of their faces simultaneously. Anger, sadness, joy, and worst of all pity. I skate around telling them about Daniel, I'm not ready for that. They don't push. I tell them of my hunt for Snow, and the anger that consumed every fiber of my being. I tell them of the hearts I took, and the way power was addictive. I didn't excuse my actions as I don't regret them. I can't, not when all of it gave me Henry. Henry, the light of my life. My little prince, he looks devastated as I finish my story. There are tears in his eyes, I can't tell what he's feeling. Suddenly he launches at me. He curls up in my lap and cries. Tears start to form as he hasn't let me hold him in such a way in years. I rock him back and forth as he cries, I'm so focused on him I'm startled when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Miss Swan has an unreadable expression, she offers my shoulder a squeeze. She's angry, but she understands; her eyes tell me she knows I've held back certain things that Henry needn't know about. "Mom? Is all of that true? My book? Everything?" He looks at me with wide eyes, I nod. He looks down and looks back up at me "I'm sorry Mommy. I'm so sorry." I must have looked confused because he goes on "I'm sorry you were hurt. You were right to teach me not to see the world in black and white. I'm sorry I hurt you, thank you for telling me the truth." I reply "I'm sorry my prince. I'm so sorry for hurting you, thank you for listening to me. I love you Henry. With all my heart." "I love you too mom. I'm going to goto bed now okay? I want to think and talk to you tomorrow." I nod and hug him tightly. He hugs Miss Swan and bids her goodnight, then goes upstairs.

  I get up and pour myself a healthy glass of whiskey. The alcohol slides down my throats burning slightly. "It was brave of you to tell him. Thank you for sharing with me as well, I know you held some things back for Henry's sake. And I'm sure I can guess as to what most of it was, and as much as I don't agree with everything you did I can't say I'm not happy with the way things turned out. Everything you did gave me and you Henry. As much as I want to hate you, I just can't." Emma pours herself another glass, and I just stare at her. Had she really just said that? Had she really just stated she doesn't hate me? I'm confused, how can this woman act this way? Had she not suffered? Had she not had a horrible upbringing? She never had a stable home, how can she not want to hurt me? I'm baffled by the sincerity of her words. Pain explodes on my cheek, I fall to the ground. Miss Swan is shaking her hand from the punch. "What the hell Miss Swan?!" I yell "That's for my shitty childhood, and for the fact that I grew up alone." She holds her hand out to help me up. I swing back and she falls. "That is for taking Henry." I say. She nods, and gets back up. We talk for a while, but my world stops when she asks "So how are we breaking this curse?" I look at her, and I shake my head "We aren't." She screams now "You expect me to idly stand by while my p-parents are stuck not kno-" I cut her off "This curse cannot be broken, and exactly they don't know. They aren't missing you Miss Swan. They don't even know you are their daughter. Do you really think that if the curse gets broken they are going to straight away act as though you aren't their age? No Miss Swan, they are going to treat you like their child. Like you are so much younger than they are and we both know that the minute that happens you are going to run. You will not break this curse. I will not allow it." She stops. Eyes widening and then hardening "You won't ALLOW it? I'm going to break your curse Regina. Watch me." And watch I did, as she walked out my door.

It's been two days since Miss Swan stormed off, and in those two days my relationship with Henry has flourished. He's speaking to me like his mother again, he asks about the blonde, I tell him she will come around when she comes around. There's nothing we can do to force her, I do not tell him about the fight. He heads off to school, I head off to work. I'm half tempted to text the woman and invite her to dinner, for Henry. I decide against it and move forward with my day. Time flys, soon it is 5pm and I'm driving to the cemetery, it's Wednesday, the day I visit daddy. In the distance I see two figures outside my family mausoleum, one of which has a long blonde mane. As I walk closer I see the other is Graham. "What the hell are you two doing here?" I ask angrily, they've broken down the door like wild animals. "He was looking for-" the blonde starts "Nothing Madame Mayor, I thought I lost something. I was wrong." His accent thick and his face flushed as though he'd run a marathon. "Graham are you alright? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" I ask "No ma'am, I'll be alright. I was actually about to ask Swan here out for the evening." I raise my eyebrow at this, sure I've been brushing him off, however he's still mine. "Oh? And if I said I was going to ask you to my place for dinner tonight?" I ask "Well, Regina I would have to decline. You've been distant lately and I thought that meant that you were finished with me. I'm done Regina, I want something real, not something purely physical." Anger courses through my system, I turn towards the blonde harlot who started all of this. "Miss Swan, I don't know who you think you are. You cannot waltz into my town, force my hand in explaining things that Henry needn't know until he was older. And then take away someone I care about." I launch forward and swing with all my might. Emma falls to the ground and jumps back up, malice in her eyes. She swings at me, I try to dodge but end up hit in the jaw. She grabs my arms and throws me against the wall of the mausoleum, the breathe is knocked from me as she punches me in the stomach. Graham pulls her off, she shakes her muscles out glares and me and stalks off. I look towards Graham and he walks away, after the blonde. Red clouds my vision and I slam the door to the crypt. I push daddy's coffin to reveal the stairs to my vault. Anger coursing through my veins like white hot lava. Forcefully pulling the box from the wall I take out the heart that belongs to huntsman. I look at the crystal like heart, red pulsating with his heartbeat. Hearts have always mesmerized me, they are beautiful. They look so delicate yet strong, beautiful yet dangerous should someone take it. My grip on the heart tightens, I can feel it crumbling in my hand, I can feel the life force draining as the once beautiful heart turns to ash in my palm. 

Grahams funeral was large, the man was well loved throughout Storybrooke. As Henry and I sit in our booth at granny's the door swings open forcefully. Emma walks in, her eyes immediately finding mine. I stand and motion for her to follow me, we walk to the back and she's unusually quiet. "Did you do this?" She asks quietly. I contemplate lying, I don't. "Yes." She shakes her head and looks up at me, tears in her eyes. "Why?" She croaks. I look at her, really look at her and I find myself answering more honestly than I should have. "Because Miss Swan, I'm the Evil Queen. That's all I will ever be to y- Henry and everyone in this town." Her eyes widen a touch, but she says nothing. She looks at me like she's searching for something, like I hold all the answers. "I will be taking over as sheriff." She says. I nod, I had expected as much. She turns, as though she's going to leave then I reach to grab her shoulder. "Miss Swan, I understand your feelings towards me at the moment. However I ask that you think of Henry, he's upset, and as much as it pains me to admit he misses you. Going against my better instincts I would like to extend an invitation to dinner." She turns and glares at me. She grabs my shoulders and slams me against the wall. Fire dances in her eyes and she looks at me. Her gaze suddenly changes, her eyes flickering to my lips. Suddenly I feel soft, insistent lips on mine. My eyes close on instinct and I respond. As quickly as it started it was over, the blonde shoved me away and walked out of the diner not looking back. What the fuck was that? Where does she get the nerve?! This isn't over.


	3. Chapter Three

   The days after Grahams funeral were filled with paperwork. Swearing in a new Sheriff shouldn't involve so much paperwork. I run my hands through my hair for what seems like the millionth time, surely my hair is greasy from all the oils in my hands. "Hey mom!" Henry says as he runs into my office. "Hello Henry, how was school?" I ask, he runs with it and tells me everything. "Dear, why don't you see if Miss Swan wants to have you sleepover? I have a lot of paperwork I have to take home tonight and I need it all done by tomorrow. I won't have time to prepare a suitable dinner." His face lights up and he takes my phone to call the newly appointed Sheriff.   
  
    "DANIEL!!!!!" I wake in a cold sweat. My nightmare fresh in my mind has me shaking. I look around the room trying to calm my nerves by seeing that I'm not back in the Enchanted Forest. Slowly I calm down, and then I'm crying. I sob as I remember my True Love, I miss him so much. Damn that Snow White. I walk down stairs to my study, in desperate need of a drink. Damning that little bitch as I walk. I pour a rather large glass of my cider, draining it quickly and immediately pouring another. I turn to light the fire and my heart stops. "D-Daddy?!" I gasp. He stands next to the fireplace observing me. "Hello my darling daughter." My glass falls to the floor and shatters. I barely notice. "W-You're dead.... how are you here?!" I can't move, I'm paralyzed. "I'm always with you Regina, you're my baby girl. I don't know how much time I have to spend here. I need to say somethings. And I need you to take what I say to heart." I nod, signaling him to continue. "Baby, I want you to know I don't blame you. I should have defended you against Cora. I have so many regrets, some I could have avoided if I had just stood up to your mother. I know you have regrets too my sweet daughter, but you taking my heart isn't one that I want you dwelling on. I forgive you. Regina you are my pride and joy, the light of my life. Just as Henry is for you, you cast this curse to get your happy ending. It gave you Henry, a little boy who loves you with every fiber of his being. I know you still harbor hate for Snow White, I'm not asking you to let it go. I have one request for you my love, and that is to let this curse go. Can you do that for me? Let yourself be happy with Henry. Love and cherish him, your child deserves everything you can give him. I feel the pull baby. I have to go." Tears are streaming down my face I walk towards him feeling the glass tear through my feet as I walk over it. "Daddy please don't leave me again. Please daddy don't go. Stay, I need you here!!" I sob "Baby I have to go. Remember what I ask, I'm so proud of you Regina. I'm always with you. I know you'll make the right choice." He fades away, and I drop to my knees. "Daddy!!! No!!! You get back here!!! Please!!!!!" I wail, it feels as if I've lost him all over again. Tears are falling like a waterfall as I mourn my father.   
  
   As the tears stop falling, and numbness sets in I start to feel the shard of glass in my feet and calves. I try to stand but end up pushing them deeper. I drag myself to my desk and reach for the phone. Should I call an ambulance? Fuck, no they will think I've had some sort of breakdown. I can't get to the first aid kit upstairs with the way my feet are. I sigh, there's one person I can call.  
Emma: "Regina? It's 3 in the morning! Why are you calling so late?"  
Regina: "Miss Swan-"  
Emma: "Oh for fucks sake call me Emma!!"  
Regina: "Alright, Emma. I'm afraid I need some help, I apologize for calling so late. But i cannot call an ambulance."  
Emma: "I'm on my way."  
The phone clicks, she's hung up. I start to drag my legs to the foyer where the front door is. It takes longer than I would have liked. Blood trails from my legs. By the time I reach the door I've stopped bleeding. As I reach to unlock it a knock sounds. "Regina?! Open up!!!" I unlock the door and hear a gasp. "Oh my god what happened?!" "Miss Swa- Emma, upstairs in my en suite there is a first aid kit. Will you please bring it down?" I ask. She looks at me, and shakes her head. All of the sudden I'm in her arms being carried up stairs. "Which one is your bedroom?" She asks, I'm silent, stunned by the sudden feeling of being carried. I point to my bedroom, she carries me in and swiftly sets me on the counter next to the sink. She gets the kit and pulls out the tweezers inside. "Regina, this is probably going to hurt. There's a lot of glass in your skin." She sets to work. Starting with my feet, then moving up my calves and finally my knees. It hurts, no more than the events preceding the glass. However it still hurts. She sprays an antiseptic and bandages what she can. She then picks me up again and sets me in bed. "Do you want to tell me how, what I'm assuming, a glass cup ended up in your legs? Did someone break in?" I shake my head, "I saw my father...." I start to cry again, I try to hide it. I mustn't show weakness, ESPECIALLY to Emma Swan. Strong arms surround me, I sit rigidly silent tears making their way down my cheeks. "You don't have to be strong right now, just let me comfort you." She says quietly. The dam breaks, and I cry. I sob into her shirt, soaking it with my tears. I don't want to look at her. I don't want to see the pity I know is there. When I'm able to pull myself together I sit back up, no longer leaning into the blonde. Against my judgement I look into her eyes.

   I see no pity, only confusion. Her emerald eyes sharp, looking for something, what I don't know. "You saw your father?" I nod, holding my head high as if I haven't spent the last hour crying while curled up in her arms. "He told me some things. If Henry wishes it.... I will help you break the curse. However after that, take care of Henry for me." Confusion clouds her eyes, as she processes what I'm saying. They harden when she speaks "Take care of Henry? What is THAT supposed to mean?" I sigh, shaving my head "Emma, the minute the curse breaks the pea-citizens will be demanding my head on a platter. I cannot fight back without magic. Nor will I because Henry would not wish it." She studies me for a moment, no doubt judging my honesty. "No one is laying a finger on you" she states. She sounds so certain, I almost believe her, she must've read my facial expressions as she goes on to say "I won't let them." I shake my head again "Miss Swan, your parents will lead the mob. I highly doubt you would go up against them." I sigh and move to lay down. My body aches, my eyes are drooping as if I've gone days without sleep instead of hours. "Are you planning on staying?" I ask "I suppose, let me text Mary-Margaret. Do you have a guest room? I also want to look at your wounds before you sleep, to make sure the bleeding hasn't started again." I sit in silence as she looks at my legs. The wounds have reopened from curling my legs and stretching them out again. "There is a guest room down the hall. However, there's no bedding. I put it in the wash earlier but I forgot. Henry's room is available, or here if you prefer an adult room. There's also the couch, I'm afraid you would freeze down there as there isn't an extra duvet. Choose what you wish, I'm going to sleep. I do ask that you lock the front door." She stares at me flabbergasted, as if she hadn't expected a word I said. "Uh.... I suppose here is fine if you don't mind?" I shake my head. "If I minded I wouldn't have offered." She goes downstairs and locks the door, I hear her hesitant footsteps on the stairs. My own words sink in, what the fuck? Did I just offer her my bed?! What is wrong with me?! Is it too late to tell her to sleep in Henry's room? Fuck here she comes. She walks into my room, she looks unsure. She quietly pulls her jacket off, only then do I realize she's still in her pajamas.

   When I wake in the morning I'm sweating. It's hot. Too hot. As I move to get up I realize why, I've somehow managed to roll on top of Emma. She clings to me like a koala, and apparently I cling back just as eagerly in my slumber. I lay trying to figure out a way out of the blondes grasp. I slowly pull her arms away from my waist, I slip my legs from between hers. I roll over to get out of bed when her arms encircle my waist pulling me back to her. She's spooning me! I try to control my breathing while figuring out a way out of her arms. Her breathing becomes irregular and I feel the faintest trace of a kiss on my shoulder. She slowly wakes stretching out her limbs and waking them all from their slumber. "G'morning 'ina" she mumbles snuggling into my back and squeezing me tighter. "Good morning Miss Swan." I state, her entire body freezes. I roll back to look at her, she looks afraid and content at once. Just like in the diner her eyes flicked back and forth from my eyes to my lips. She leans in slowly, as if giving me a chance to back away, I don't. The faintest touch of her lips ignites a fire I didn't realize had gone out. The kiss turns from soft and almost sweet like, to intense and passionate. I slide my hands through blonde locks holding her lips to mine. I lick her lips and gain entrance, moaning at the taste that is uniquely Emma. Her hands wander down my body, leaving trails of burning skin in their wake. Her hand palms my breast, teasing my nipple through my night shirt. I slide my hands down her back, slipping my thigh between hers. She moans softly as I push upward into her core. At the sound I freeze, quickly I untangle my hands from her hair. Pushing her off me I try to get out of bed, not remembering the injuries to my feet. Crying out in pain my legs buckle, she gets up and gets me back into bed. I lay down cursing myself for getting injured, for showing weakness. "I'm going to go take Henry to school, I'll be back with lunch okay?" She says hesitantly. I nod, "That's fine, thank you Emma." She quickly gets her jacket and shoes on, and she's gone.

    I assume Emma has left the door unlocked, I slowly slide off the bed. I need a shower, or a bath. Either way I want to get clean, slowly but surely I drag myself to the bath tub. As it fills I sit contemplating the mornings events. Emma kissed me, and I liked it. I try to remember why I pushed her away, but the more I think about it the more I wish it had gone further. I shake my head ridding myself of those thoughts. I need to pretend as though it didn't happen. I add bubbles and bath salts into the filling tub, I start to move getting in is difficult. Turning off the water I lay my head back and close my eyes, relaxing for the first time in days. The soap stings my legs but the pain keeps my thoughts away from the blonde. The smell of apple in the air from the salts and soap lingers.   
  
    "FUCK, REGINA OH MY GOD" the blonde screams startling me out of my impromptu nap. I sit up quickly covering myself from her eyes. Not that it matters as she's turned around, her hair is in a loose ponytail and I can see the red from her blush. "Miss Swan!! Why are you in my bathroom? Do you have no sense of privacy?" I scream at her. How dare she?! I drain the tub and move to grab the towel on the floor, as the last of the water drain I try to stand. Pain shoots up my legs, a whimper escapes my lips. Holding my towel up I move trying to get back to my bedroom. Emma chances a look and moves to pick me up, I push her away. Her gaze hardens, the stubborn part of her coming into play. She pushes my arms away and picks me up carrying me to my bed. "What do you need? Clothes?" She asks, I give in and nod and point out the things I want. She helps me down the stairs and to the dining room, where our food is waiting. "So.... " she starts "Should we ta-" "Have you spoken to Henry about the curse?" I cut her off, she nods "Do you know if he wants it broken?" Another nod "I have a place that I keep the things I brought with me from home, we can look through the books and see what we can find to break it." The shock on her face is almost comical. "If you will text Henry and have him meet us at my family's mausoleum we can head there now. He can join us once he gets out of school." She picks up her phone and sends the message, knowing he won't get it till he leaves school. Finishing what Miss Swan charmingly calls "rabbit food" we head to her death trap of a car.

    We are almost halfway to my vault when she starts talking. "So.. I had an encounter with Gold today, who was he anyway? Over there?" I look over at her "What happened?" She starts her story "Well I met a girl when I first got into town, her names Ashley, she's nine months pregnant. She was going to give Gold her child but decided against it, well he tried to take the child after she gave birth. I stopped him, and apparently I owe him a favor." I glare at her "Gold's favors are not something to take like Miss Swan. He was Rumplestiltskin in our world, he lived for deals." She nods understanding my warning.

    After instructing her on how to get into the vault we sit on the chairs that are against the wall, she wanders around looking at my collection of magic items. She picks up and apple and goes to take a bite "STOP" I yell "That's the apple I used to curse your mother, if you want an apple look in my bag." She sets it down on a table next to the entrance and grabs an apple from my purse. I can't help but watch as she takes a bite, the sweet juice from the apple running down her chin. I have an uncontrollable urge to lick the juice and kiss her. "Miss Swan come here" I beckon her over and do just that. As I move to deepen the kiss I hear a thud to our left. "HENRY!!!!" Ignoring the pain of walking I scramble to him, noticing the apple Miss Swan almost ate on the floor. "Fuck!!!! MISS SWAN THIS IS WHY WE PUT THINGS AWAY!!!" She's frozen in place, she recovers quickly and picks Henry up. "Come on needs to get to the hospital!" Ignoring the pain again with adrenaline pumping in my veins we run to the death trap. She speeds to the hospital, they hook him up to the machines and I hear his heart beat. He looks so small in the bed, the last thing I hear is the steady beat of his heart before I drop to the ground.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a flashback, please read the warnings before reading.

  I wake in a hospital bed next to Henry. Emma is sitting between our beds with her head next to my hand. I get up and move to get out of bed, ignoring the pain in my feet I walk to the other side of Henry. Moving his hair out of his face I observe his peaceful features. I wake the blonde, and motion for her to follow me. I pull her into a nearby storeroom for privacy. "Why did you leave the apple on the table?!" I scream unleashing emotions that I couldn't out in the open "I don't know Regina! I didn't think!! Why was the apple there in the first place?!" She yells back, she slams me against the store room wall. "I told you my vault was filled with magical items!!! You're the one who left it out!!!" I push against her trying to get her away to no avail. "Miss Swan arguing isn't going to change what happened, we need to get to Gold. He's the only one that can help us right now." She slowly pushes off of me, calming down slightly. "Okay, you're right. Let's go." She moves to the door and opens it, walking out to her Bug. I follow, contemplating how to get Gold to help my son.

  "GOLD!!!!" Emma yells as we throw the door open. "GOLD!!!" I yell immediately after. "What can I do for you dearies?" He asks with a sinister smile. "Henry ate the apple, the one I gave Snow! We need to break it. We need your help!" I'm dangerously close to yelling, inside my head I'm screaming and panicking. "Well I can help you, for a price of-" he starts "NO Gold, I owe you one favor, and as far as I'm concerned I didn't get a fair trade, this one is free." Emma stands her ground. I'm almost impressed. "Alright, well I happen to know true love will wake your boy up. Luckily, I have a bottle of it here in Storybrooke. Regina, is our friend still here?" He turns to me. "No! You hid it with her?!" I exclaim "Yes, I knew you couldn't resist bringing her." He turns back to Emma "You'll be needing this dearie." He opens a box and brings forth a sword that has been hurled towards me at least once. "Charming's sword." I state with disdain. "Yes, better run along now. Young Henry doesn't have much time left."

   I lead Emma to the clock tower, the place I've kept my only friend for 28 years. "Miss Swan, you need to be prepared for what you're going to find down there. I have to stay up here due to the elevator needing someone to crank it. Without magic I'm the only way to get you down and back up again. When you step out of the elevator you're going to find an old friend of mine. Her name is Maleficent. She's not going to be...... I guess the best way to put it is she's not in her human form." I explain "Okay what form will she be in?" Her eyes swim with confusion "Dragon form." I watch her eyes widen in fear and then harden in determination. "Of-fucking-course she is, of course she's a fucking dragon. Yupp that makes total sense!!! There's been a fucking dragon under the library is this fucking town." Throwing her hands up as she rants Emma begins to pace. "Emma, stop. Henry is going to die if you don't do this." This stops her, slowly she makes her way to the elevator getting inside she looks at me "Save him if I'm not back in an hour." I nod, agreeing to her terms. I start to lower her down, soon I'm pacing and watching as time goes by. Something strikes the back of my head, I black out.

  I wake to my wrists bound behind my back and tape over my mouth. I flash back to my marriage.  
 _Leopold is not a kind man, in fact he's downright cruel. He comes to my chambers, three doors down from his own. Normally a queen has the chambers next to her king, however those were his Ava's chambers and he doesn't want me in them. "You're not my Ava" he says, "You don't touch those chambers" I long for my Daniel, sweet and kind Daniel. The thought of him is enough to bring tears to my eyes, but I can't cry now. Not with him here. It is one week after our wedding, he has come to me twice now. Determined for me to produce an heir. He's not gentle this time, he grabs me, pushing me towards my bed. A bed that I refuse to sleep in. It's the bed he stole my virtue from me in. He turns me and holds my hands behind my back, he hikes up my dress. I'm waiting for the pain, I don't fight back. There's no point, it'll only anger him. I've learned this lesson already, it wasn't hard. As he has his way with me I make no noise. I don't cry, I don't scream out in pain as he penetrates me. I don't say no. For I am Queen, this is my duty to my husband. As he finishes he cries Ava's name. He cries after, longing for his wife. He lays his head on my back and cries, still I don't move. I do not comfort him, I do not get upset that he has cried another's name that isn't my own. Mother would be pleased I have learned to control my emotions. She's pleased I am Queen, this was her dream for me. This is the reason she gave me life, she must be pleased. As he leaves my bedroom he doesn't look back, doesn't care. As long as I am not with child he will continue to come to me. He slams the door, I finally allow the tears to come forward. I cry until I cannot cry anymore. I mourn Daniel, I mourn the life we could've had together. I mourn my virtue, something I wanted Daniel to have. I miss him, the more I think of him the more my soul shatters._  
   Tears are fighting their way to the surface as I struggle to free myself of the bonds. I turn my head to look at the elevator and I see Gold, a gold egg is tossed up from the elevator. He looks at it and smiles, he looks over to me and says "Thanks dearie. I hope you have a Plan B." Then leaves the building. Emma pulls her self up, I try to tell her what's happened but it comes out muffled. She rips the tape from my mouth and moves to untie my hands "Gold! He took the potion!!" Our phones begin to ring, it's the hospital we look at each other "Henry" we gasp simultaneously.

   We burst into the hospital, Dr. Whale and Mother Superior are walking out of Henry's room. "Madame Mayor. Sheriff. I'm so sorry, we did everything we could." My world is spinning. I grab Emma, tears welling in my eyes. I look at her, blinking the fogginess of my tears away. Her normal emerald eyes now filled with tears turn a shade of forest green. She looks back at me understanding the pain in my heart. She gestures with her hand as if asking to touch me. I nod giving permission. She slips a hand around my waist and pulls me to Henry's room. We stand on either side of him, both looking down at our beautiful boy. I look up at her, and nod my head. We both leans to kiss either cheek, a way of saying goodbye. Suddenly, a brilliant bright ring of light comes from Henry. He gasps and opens his eyes, looking at us both. "You did it!!! You saved me!!" He looks over Emma's shoulder, Whale and Mother Superior are looking at me while a hate stronger than any curse. "What's going on mom?" Henry asks. "I believe she broke the curse Henry, I have to go. People will be ready to kill me." I look to both of them "meet me at the mansion in two hours, I've got things I need to take care of." I leave. Contrary to what they might think I don't leave the hospital, instead I go down to the psych ward. I let my prisoners go, well..... the ones who were wrongfully imprisoned. Inclusive of the Imps precious Belle. I run from the hospital, trying to avoid all contact with another person. I drive straight to the mansion, locking the door as I enter.  
  
   I sit on my couch, waiting for Henry to come back. I walk up to my bedroom and sit at my window, from nowhere comes a cloud of purple smoke. Magic, I smile. I might not be as unprotected as I thought. I open my window inhaling the smoke as it comes over me. I look down to my front gate and see a large mob of people. They are yelling and sound angry. I'm not scared, I'm a Queen! The Evil Queen no less! The most feared and powerful woman in all the realms! I can handle an angry mob. I test my magic, attempting to redo my makeup. Look in the mirror it looks as though it works. I up the difficulty, changing clothes. Thinking of my black pantsuit, it works. I then heal my legs, finally feeling relief from the glass wounds. I now look clean and refreshed. I attempted to flash myself down stairs. I use the word flash because I can never come up with a term that describes it. Teleport just doesn't sound right, I roll my eyes at the term. It works! My magic seems to be in check, so I throw open my front door. Instantly I'm bombarded with yelling. "Kill her!" "Get her!!" "Kill the Queen!" "For Snow!" I roll my eyes again. "You wanted to see your Queen? Well my dears. Here. She. I-" "STOP!!" I hear, Emma pushes through the crowd. Whale takes the opportunity and slams me against a pillar, his hand closing around my neck. Emma pulls him off me, throwing him to the ground. Henry runs around her and launches himself into my arms. He buries his head in my chest, something he hasn't done since he was little. I hug him close, wishing I could shield him from all of this. "You aren't going to kill Regina. None of you will even touch her! If any harm comes to her I will lock each and everyone of you up!" Emma screams. Shock runs through me. The Savior sticking up for me is both a shock, and doing something extremely indecent to my libido. Especially with my son near. Suddenly I hear Snows voice "Emma do you know who this woman is? She's the reason we had to give you up! She cast the curse!!" Emma's face turns red with anger "No. Mary-Sno-Mo whoever the fuck you are now!" I cover Henry's ears, he doesn't need to hear this. "YOU gave me up. No matter what Regina did you could've fucking kept me. But no! You have YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER UP. YOU SENT HER TO A PLACE YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW TO SAVE YOUR KINGDOM. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOUR FUCKING SANTA CLAUSE YOU DO NOT DO THAT TO A NEWBORN. I gave Henry up to a loving home. And I regret it every single day. I had to live with that. YOU gave ME up and forgot about me for 28 years. You didn't have to deal with that loss. You should be thanking her! She gave you all running water and medicine, and from what she's told me you didn't have that in Fairy Tail Land. She deserves your gratitude not your hate. And I mean it, no harm comes to Regina. Or you will have to deal with me." She turns to me and quietly asks "May I stay with you until I find a place?" I nod "You both better go inside. Please." I pull Henry into the mansion, I leave the door open so I can help if need be. I send Henry to his room for the moment telling him I'd call him in down in a little while. I hear his door slam and nod to the blonde who turns around to finish her speech. "I suggest you all leave this property. NOW." Snow speaks up "Aren't you coming home?" The blonde snorts "And leave my friend and son here? Alone? When you want her dead? HELL NO. I'm staying here until I can find a place of my own, you can set my things on the porch. Goodbye Snow. We can talk again once you've had time to think over what I said." She turns on her heel, and walks into the house. Slamming the door behind her she grabs my shoulders and gently pushes me to the nearest wall. "Thank you." We breathe at the same time, she kisses me. Her soft lips on mine gentle, but firm.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortish Chapter. I will be writing a longer one for the next chapter. I'm exhausted. This one will more than likely have more added. Or changed. Thanks for your patience

    I slowly wake up from my nap, I'm think about the kiss I shared with Emma. I told her immediately after that I was going to sleep for a while, I asked her to decide with Henry what they wanted for dinner. However waking up I smell food that has already been cooked, noticing that I've slept longer than I meant to. After checking that Henry is in his room taking his own nap I walk downstairs still in my yoga pants and t-shirt. I usually only wear them for doing actual yoga, but they are comfortable. Walking into the kitchen I notice Emma with headphones in listening to music as she dances around my kitchen. I watch for a couple minutes before walking up to the blonde and wrapping my arms around her waist in a small hug. She jumps a little, taking her headphones out she speaks "Hey, I hope you don't mind. I made dinner." Raising my eyebrow I ask "What did you make?" She smirks "I made chicken Alfredo with homemade noodles and Alfredo sauce, with asparagus and scalloped potatoes." I smell the air "It smells delicious Emma. Should I go get Henry?" She shakes her head "Not yet, first can I ask you something?" I nod "Sure" she takes a deep breath "What are we? I mean we've kissed several times now. Well, I've kissed you.... but the fact that you don't pull away and you kiss me back has me believing you aren't horrified by it." I think for a moment "I don't know, I do know that I until we figure it out I don't want Henry to know." She nods "I agree... do you know what you want us to be?" I reply "I'm not sure, I don't want to jump into something that could end horribly." She thinks for a moment " Me either. However I don't think that this could end horribly..... I understand." She turns to finish dinner, I grab her arm stopping her "Emma, it's not that I don't want anything with you. I'm just not sure how I'm feeling. Could we try to maybe tentatively move forward? Instead of placing a label could we just do what feels natural and see where that goes?" This earns me a smile "Of course, I like that idea." She places a kiss on my cheek "Will you go get Henry? Dinners ready." I nod, placing my hands on either side of her face and plant a small kiss on her lips. I turn and leave to go get the sleeping prince for dinner.

    After dinner I send Emma and Henry to the living room "You cooked Emma, I will clean." With protest Emma went with Henry to play Mario Kart. I finished the dishes and walk to the living room. Standing in the doorway I watch them as they tease and taunt each other. I walk around the couch and place a kiss on Henry's forehead, I sit next to Emma. "Is it my turn?" I ask. They both look at me in shock, I smirk. Henry doesn't realize I play while he's not home. In the end I beat them both, sending Henry off to bed after a long day. Emma suggests we watch something on the television. She puts on a show called Friends. She talks animatedly about how I'm like a woman named Monica. And how the weird one refers to significant others as lobsters. I start thinking about sleeping arrangements, would Emma want to sleep in my bed? Or the guest bed? Where do I want her to sleep? I think about waking up in her arms, truthfully it was the best nights sleep I've had in a long time. But is that too quick? I decide to leave it up to Emma, she's the guest after all. "Emma I'm trying to decide what sleeping arrangements should be... there's the guest room and there's my room with me. I'm leaving it to you to decide." She looks up at me "Won't it confuse Henry if I sleep in your bed?" I nod "Possibly, but I'm leaving the decision up to you." She thinks for a few minutes, "I'd like to sleep in your bed.... if that's alright?" I smile and nod "Thats fine dear. Come, I'm tired and I'm sure you are too." She nods and we head upstairs.

    I wake from the most restful nights sleep. I turn in the strong arms wrapped around me and study the blonde. Her face peaceful in sleep, no frowns or bad jokes in sight. Suddenly green eyes open and look into mine, a lazy smile stretching across her face. "G'morning." I smile "Good morning, dear. How did you sleep?" She nuzzles into my neck "Like a baby, you're a human heater Gina." I pull back "WHAT did you just call me?" She looks guilty "Gina?" I narrow my eyes "My name is RE-gina dear." She smiles "I know, but I'm going to call you Gina." A loud knock sounds throughout the house. I put a silence spell on Henry's room. Just in case it's someone trying to go against the Sheriffs orders. Thank goodness, immediately after we hear "OPEN UP REGINA!!"

    The knocking continues, echoing throughout the house. "We better go see what your parents want." I sigh saddened by having to leave the arms I feel safe in. "Wait, Regina?" Emma says, I turn and she presses her lips to mine. "Don't let them get to you okay?" I smile "I won't, let's get changed." She frowns "Problem, all my clothes are at Snows." I smile and wave my hand, instantly we are both dressed, myself in black jeans and a black v-neck. Emma in her normal skin tight blue jeans and a green top that brings it her eyes. She smiles at my attire. We walk downstairs "Wait right here let me see what they want." She says. She walks to the door and opens it "Emma! We were so worried! Did she hurt you?! Are you okay?!" I can feel the blonde roll her eyes. "I'm fine, Regina's not going to hurt me." "Emma you don't know her like we do! You can't trust her!!" Suddenly a swirl of red smoke appears, Rumple emerging from it, he throws something down at my feet. "EMMA!!!!" I scream, getting sucked into the portal I think of my palace. My limited knowledge of them helping me to remember to think of the place I want to go. "GINA!!!" Is the last thing I hear.

     I land on some sticks that stab me through my clothes. "Oomph" something heavy lands on top of me. I hear groaning, I look up and see a blonde mass of hair. "EMMA?!" She looks down at me. "Jesus what the hell was that?!" I touch her arms to make sure she's real, she is. I hug her, relieved I'm not alone. Getting up I explain the portal, and Rumple being behind it. "I'm going to kill them when we get back..... speaking of.... where the fuck are we?!" I look around, recognizing the Dark Forest that surrounds my castle. "We are in the dark forest my castle should be this way, follow me." Its dark, but I know this place better than anyone. We get to my castle quickly, and we settle in my bed chambers. I light a fire to keep warm and start pacing. "We need to get back to Henry. Fuck, I don't know how to get back. Think!" She watches, she stands and grabs my shoulders "Gina calm down. We will figure this out." I look at her "What did I tell you about that nickname?" She grins "Not to use it. And I told you I'm still going to." A sound comes from down the hall "Wait here." I flash to where the noise came from. "WHO HAS THE NERVE TO COME INTO MY CASTLE?!?!"


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Short one for you.

    I tell Emma to wait in my chambers. She doesn't know this world. I stomp down the hallway listening for the intruder. Coming to a stop at one of the bedrooms a couple doors from mine I hear I shuffling, smirking I throw open the door. "Just who do you think yo-" I stop, in front of me is the disgustingly charming, dirty no good pirate I sent to kill my mother. "Captain Hook, my my... Just what do you think you're doing in My Castle?" He looks confused "Regina? What are you talking about? We've been here since your curse sent Snow White to the other land. Are you alright, love? Or is this some sort of play you want to try?" He moves to touch my waist with his hook. Placing his hand on my neck to pull me forward. I push him away "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I yell "Regina? Love? Come on quit playing. I haven't seen you all day!" I turn on my heel quickly walking back to Emma. Where things make sense, throwing open the door I stop in my tracks. Emma is in a heated kiss..... with me? "EMMA!!!" She pulls back and looks at me. Confusion clouds her face "What the fuck? Why am I seeing two of you?!" I look towards the other "Regina" she in full Evil Queen garb. A tight corset pushing her breasts upwards, leather pants tighter than Emma's jeans, riding boots, and a long cape made of red material. Hook runs in from behind me, looking between the three of us his gaze locks onto Emma. "Well hello there. I don't believe I've had the pleasure to make your acquaintance. Killian Jones, and you are?" Emma looks between myself and the Queen. Still too stunned to function. "Emma! What did I just walk in on?!" She sputters "Wh-I You..... fuck my life."

    "Who the hell are you?" I ask my other self "You're obviously not me. I can tell you have glamour on. I just don't recognize your magic." She nods "Very good dear. And can I just say, Emma is it? You're still drooling a little." She smirks and I have to fight the urge to laugh. Emma is indeed staring at her chest and drooling. Wiping her mouth the blonde starts to look angry "Who are you? And why do you look like Regina?" My other self waves her hands over her body, in her place is someone I never thought I would see again. Feeling the blood drain from my face I whisper "Mother?" Emma moves to stand in front of me, while she only knows some of what this woman has done to me she can read me like a book. "What do you want lady?" Emma hisses. "I want a chance to talk to my daughter, quiet a change of pace Emma, a minute ago you had your tongue down my throat." Emma turns green she looks like she may vomit. I might vomit. Mother now wearing a more Cora like outfit, moves to get closer to me. Emma takes on a fighting stance, ready to defend herself. "I'm not going to harm either of you, I do just want to speak to my daughter." Emma starts "Lady if you thi-" "Emma, I'll speak to her. It's okay." She looks like she going to protest, but nods. I motion for mother to follow me. It isn't until we get to the room I located Hook in that I realize I've left Emma and the slimy bastard alone.

   After our talk Mother and I walk back to my chambers, I'm hoping Emma is still in there. I open the heavy oak doors just in time to see her punch Hook in the jaw. The man falls to the floor his nose bleeding profusely. "What the hell?" I ask "He tried to kiss me." She shrugs. I smirk a little laughing on the inside. I look to my Mother "Can you clean him up? Emma and I will eat dinner here and meet with you tomorrow." She nods absently, she looks as though she's thinking. She waves her hand and clouds of red smoke cover her and Hook, as the cloud dissipate Emma turns to me. "Can you do that? The Poof thing?" I look at her "First off I don't "poof" I'm not a bunny. Second of all yes I can. Thirdly, we need to focus on getting back to Henry. Before you ask, I don't want to talk about what happened between Mother and I. I'm going to ask that you trust me until I'm ready to speak about it." The questions die on her lips, she nods agreeing to my terms. "How can we get back?" She asks "That's what we are going to figure out. Tomorrow. I need to sleep and so do you, and I want to talk about you kissing my mother." She turns green "Regina I thought it was you!! And that outfit!" I smirk "So even the Savior can fall victim to a little cleavage. Good to know." She blushes "That was SO not a little cleavage Regina. Did you really go around looking like that?! Jesus woman, are you trying to give someone a heart attack?" She's pacing "No dear, I just like to look good." She stops suddenly she's in my face. "Regina I'm sure you're aware by now that I'm attracted to you. Now I'm sorry for kissing your mother. I really did think it was you, that outfit took what little self control I had and threw it out the window. I'm going to ask that we not relive it, because that self control is not back. It's gone, and I don't want to push myself on you." She backs away and resumes pacing. I smile "Emma." She continues pacing "Emma!" She still paces, I walk forward grabbing her shoulders "EMMA!!!" She stops "What Gina?" I roll my eyes "Who said you had to control yourself?" Giving her a sly smile I walk to the bathroom snapping my fingers filling the tub. The air starting to smell of apples and cinnamon. I sit in the tub relaxing, a tap on the door sounds. "Regina? I'm sorry to bother you. But I have a question." I wave my hand so bubbles cover my intimate parts, but shows my legs and stomach. "Come in dear." She walks in, her eyes bulge and her face turns a lovely shade of red. "Uh, what did you mean earlier when you said I didn't have to control myself?" Her eyes darting to anywhere that's not me. "Exactly what I said dear, we may be tentatively testing the waters but we are both grown adults. We both have things we need. I'm not fragile, if you want to do something do it." She contemplates this for a moment before saying "Alright, awesome." And walking from the bathroom. I'm a little shocked. I was under the impression she would've tried something, I'm not sure what though.

   As I finish my bath I get dressed, putting on a robe and a night shift. I walk back into my chambers seeing Emma turned on her side, I assume her to be asleep. I pull back the covers and I see a very pale, very bare back. I pause. She didn't... she wouldn't.... I pull the blankets a little lower and see the top of a very naked backside. She's laid down and gone to sleep nude! Has she no shame? I stand staring at her for a moment. A tired voice reaches my ears "if it bothers you I'll put underwear on, I'm not putting a bra back on. If it doesn't then lay down you're letting cold air hit me." I lay down "It doesn't bother me it just surprised me." I say feigning irritation. In truth I'm still shocked. She turns over "Is it weird if I hold you? I slipped my underwear on. Just so you know." I nod my nightshift will provide a barrier. I feel her long lean body press against my side waiting for me to turn over. I look at her, suddenly I feel a fierce need to feel her lips on mine. I roll on top of her straddling her small hips. I lean down pressing my mouth against hers, muffling her squeak of surprise. Her hands secure them selves to me, one in my hair and the other on my hip. She responds hungrily to my kiss, slipping her tongue into my mouth. Her hands travel down to grab my backside, squeezing as she groans with pleasure. Or what I assume is pleasure, I pull myself out of those thoughts, focused on enjoying the noises coming from the woman underneath me. I kiss her hard, traveling my lips down her neck, sucking and biting on the way down. I stop before I get to her shoulder, at the base of her neck. I bite, hard. And suck until a mark has been left. I roll off of her and onto my other side. I hear her heavy breathing and feel her turn. Strong arms close around me and a kiss is placed on my shoulder. "Goodnight Gina" she says. "Goodnight Emma." I reply before I fall asleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OUAT

Waking up in Emma Swans arms is amazing. I decide this as I wake up warm and content but unfortunately conflicted. I try to clear my mind and sleep longer, but it keeps going back to the conversation I had with my mother. Her words are replaying in my head. _"Regina, I know I wasn't the greatest mother. I've had a lot of time to think darling, I want to be the mother you deserve. I want to be in your life. I want to come to Storybrooke and show you that I can do this, that I can be the mother you always wanted. As you were growing up I know that I was harsh. But darling I only wanted you to be Queen. I know now that you never wanted that. Please, give me the chance to prove to you that I can be the Mother you deserve."_ What I wouldn't give for Emma's "superpower" I could've saved myself this headache. Part of me believes her, another larger part of me thinks its a trap. It wouldn't be the first time mother has done something that messes with my emotions. She always enjoyed the mind games, much more than than the physical pain. I'm pulled from my internal struggle by Emma nuzzling into my neck. "G'morning 'ina" she says in a morning voice that sends shivers down my spine. "Good morning dear, did you sleep well?" she nods into my neck, but doesn't answer vocally. "We need to start getting up dear. I have an idea on how to get back to Henry." she sits up at the mention of Henry. "Really? What is it?" I turn around so we are chest to chest, fuck I forgot she wasn't wearing anything to cover her breasts. _Don't look. Don't look. Don't look._ I cant help myself, I look. Her breasts are perky, medium sized mounds peaked with pink nipples. I look up into her eyes, I've been caught. She smirks "See something you like?" her voice has dropped a little, she's done this on purpose. "If I didn't like you dear, you wouldn't be in my bed." lowering my own voice, using a tactic I haven't used since I was the Queen. Her eyes darken and her pupils dilate. She leans in to press her lips against mine, I push on her chest stopping her. Her face clouds with confusion, her eyes show more. Her eyes fill with rejection "We don't have time for anything today Savior. Wait till we get back, then we can talk." She nods. I get up and magically strip the night shift from my body, leaving me in just my lace and silk panties. With my bare back to her I walk to the bathroom to freshen up. Hearing a rather loud groan come from the blonde as I leave the room. Smirking to myself, I wash my face in a basin of water.

  After getting dressed Emma and I set off to the vault I had in this world. To see if the book I had in it is still there. Once we find it I start reading, advising Emma to entertain herself but not to touch anything. Of course she doesn't listen "Eye of newt?" she asks, I look up to find her holding up a bottle. "Miss Swan! I told you not to touch anything." I grab the bottle and put it back in its place, I shoo her from the vault stating I needed time alone and that I couldn't trust her not to touch something dangerous. Reading through the book I find several different ways to cross realms. Most common being a portal, Mermaids can help others across realms as well. The only thing I can think of is to ask an old friend.... the friend part being debatable. I use my magic to locate Emma, noticing she's back in my chambers. Walking up to the room I see the door is open, my mind flashes to the day before when Mother masqueraded as me. I smirk, intending to hold it over Emma as long as I can. Walking into the room I stop, Emma and Mother are talking; actually talking. The moment I walk into the room I can feel both of their eyes on me. "What are you two talking about?" I warily ask not entirely certain I want the answer. "Your mother here was telling me she apologized, and that she wants to come to Storybrooke with us... with her apparent pirate boyfriend." Emma tells me in a voice the screams _HELP_. I take pity on her "Emma I think I've found a way for us to return home." her face lights up at that, she looks like Henry does when he gets offered ice cream. "Have you given any thought as to our conversation darling?" Mother asks. I look at her thinking once again over it. "Mother how am I to believe that you are truly sorry? How am I supposed to believe that? After everything you have done, did you really expect me to welcome you with open arms?" her face falls "No, I didn't expect that. However, if I'm being honest I expected you to incinerate me if you ever saw me again. And yet, here I stand. I could take a truth serum if you would like, would that help prove to you my sincerity?" I look at her, really look at her. She seems sincere, I look to Emma, looking her in the eyes silently asking her if Mother was telling the truth. She nods, subtle so Mother cant see it. She's telling the truth. "Come, we can all go for a walk while we talk." I wave my hand as the fog covers us before either of them can answer.

    The smoke clears and we are outside, I take a deep breath and look towards Mother. "Emma is very good at telling whether or not people are lying, she will tell me the minute you lie. Do you understand?" She nods "Okay, start from the beginning. Why did you do the things you did." Her gaze darkens and she starts her story. "Well, I wanted power. I wanted to rule this land. It became almost an obsession, I needed it like I needed air. When you were born, I saw a chance to turn you into what I could never be. A Queen. I has a few runs ins with Rumple, and he told me how to raise you so that you would be Queen. He said you were destined for great things. I believed him, I was so focused on putting you in power that I listened to everything he said. I did what I was told, he didn't even need my heart for me to do so. I could tell you he manipulated the situations, but in all honesty he didn't need to. I did the work for him, I was a willing puppet." at this I turn to Emma to confirm the truth, she nods. We continue walking while mother continues to speak "I removed my heart when I was very young. I didn't have to worry about emotions when I had none. I still do not have my heart in, I'm scared to put it in. I'm scared of feeling again. Everything I did to you was to make you stronger, and it worked to a point. It also left you hollow, and angry. A void that I created, however if I'm telling complete truth today which I know is what you want... I cannot regret it. I look at the two of you, and I just can't." I stop her there "Mother there isn't..." she interrupts "Darling there is a rather large hickey on this woman's neck, I don't think she gave it to herself. Not to mention her jumping me when I was disguised as you, honestly dear one look at cleavage and she was pawing at me. Don't deny it." both Emma and I turn a bright shade of red, Mother chuckles. Looking around I notice exactly how far we've walked. We are near Daniel's grave. It's time to talk about him. "Mother.. We need to talk about Daniel." she sighs obviously dreading this conversation, looking to Emma to confirm the truth to everything shes already revealed she nods. I motion for her to walk next to me, I feel weak needing her support. I reach my hand to take hers and squeeze, _I need support_ , she squeezes back, _I'm here_. "Darling, as I've said I cannot regret the things I did, just because it brought you to where you are today. However I do regret taking Daniel from you. I cannot apologize enough to you, I knew you thought he was your True Love and I took him anyway. I'm so sorry my darling. He was a good stable-hand and I appreciate that he gave you some peace. Especially with how cruel I was to you. I want to make amends Regina, I will do that whatever way you wish. I just ask that you give me that chance." I squeeze Emma's hand tears falling, she stops walking and pulls me to her. I stand rigid, allowing her to comfort me but not showing that I needed it. "She's telling the truth Gina, maybe you should give her a chance. I'm here to help wherever I can." Emma whispers in my ear. I hug her, I can't help it. "Alright, Mother.... You may accompany us back. But I ask that you put your heart back where it belongs." I magic flowers into my hand, walking a head motioning for them to wait where they are. I walk to Daniel's grave stone, I fall to my knees in front of it, placing the flowers down I allow the tears to flow freely. I never thought I would see this again. I want to bring him to Storybrooke, I want to be able to visit him. It's not possible right now, this I know. The pain in my heart lessens a little, I get to my feet and walk back to the two women. "I have a plan, we will need to goto the ocean, I can call for a mermaid. She can bestow The Mermaid's Kiss upon us and help us across the realms." Emma looks confused and a little jealous "Mermaid's Kiss?" I nod " It will allow us to breathe under water. The hope is that she will pull us across the realm to Storybrook." Emma shrugs as if she doesn't believe. "Alright, lets go find Fish-woman." Mother stops us both "Wait, what about Hook? I've been with him so long now...." Emma cuts her off "Look, the dick tried to kiss me. I know you're Regina's mother and all but dude... Just no. You don't need him in your life if he tries to kiss the first woman he sees after however long you guys were here." Mother looks at her, slowly nodding. It was decided that Hook would be sent to the town to fetch supplies, and the castle would be warded so he cannot get back in. Nor can anyone else.

   We send hook off and quickly gather the things we need,set the wards, and we set off. After two days of travel we get to the sea, I blow into the conch shell to call Ariel, a little mermaid I met when I was Queen. After 10 minutes her red head pops out of the water. "Your Majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she snarks "Ariel can you help us cross the realms?" She nods "I can but I don't see why I would help you." I put my head in my hands "Look, I know where your precious prince is. He is in the realm we are trying to get to. If you can get all three of us there I will give you your legs as well as Prince Eric." Joy jumps across the mermaids face. "Deal." She swims to grab two of her friends, when they return I place a spell on us to keep our belongings dry. We wade into the water, Mother gets to her mermaid first and receives a kiss. Emma and I get to our mermaids at the same time. I receive my kiss, relishing in the jealous look Emma is giving me. When Emma receives hers an unexpected surge of jealousy runs through me. Apparently the feeling of possession is mutual. we hold onto the mermaids necks and brace ourselves. Flying through the water is unlike anything I've ever experienced, it's beautiful. All too soon it was over and we are back in Storybrooke. We step onto the docks, I reach into my bag and grab the bracelet that will give Ariel her legs and toss it to her. "Ariel put this on and follow me, I will take you to your prince." She follows me, after dropping her off with Prince Eric I turn to Emma "Ready to see our son?" holding my hand out she takes it. Mother stops us "You have a child together?! And you said you weren't together!!!" I sigh "Mother that is a complicated story for another time, follow please." She does.

   We walk into the mansion calling for Henry. He runs down the stairs "MOMS!!" Launching himself into our arms. "I missed you my little prince! Are you here alone?!" He shakes his head "Grandma is out back." Emma ruffles his hair "I missed ya kid! Can you wait upstairs until after we deal with Snow? We will call you down." He nods and runs back up. I turn to Mother "Mother go wait in my study it will be the first door we pass on the left. Don't touch anything." She nods and as we pass opens the door and walks in. We continue walking through the back door. Snow stands watering the plants, David stands behind her with his hands around her waist. Emma still holding my hand speaks first "What a lovely couple they make, do you think we will ever be that cute babe?" she says looking at me and winking. I smirk "Well darling, I sure hope so. I like to think we are even cuter, imagine our children!!" I pull Emma to me planting a sound kiss on her lips. I hear Snow gasp and a rather loud thud. We turn to find Snow on the ground, David fanning her face. As she comes to, she looks up at David asking him to tell her what she just saw was a dream. "Oh no dear, what you saw was very much reality. Now I want you both to get the fuck out of my house before the Sheriff here arrests you." I cut in before charming can answer. Snow stands up "We aren't going anywhere Regina, this is our home now. We moved in." I laugh "In the three days we were gone? Move out Snow. Do not get on my bad side. I care a great deal for Emma, and it would really put a damper on our relationship if I kill her mother for trespassing. Which if you would like to know, is completely legal. Get off my property now." Emma steps up as well "Both of you off the premises now. I'm not opposed to putting you in cuffs after the stunt you pulled." Snow and charming cross their arms clearly not moving. Emma whispers in my ear "Can you magic two sets of cuffs into my back pockets? Also giggle, like I've told you something funny. It will eat them alive. Normally I would oppose the hell out of this. But if they want a war lets give them one, and don't think we aren't talking about our relationship tonight my Queen." I giggle, an absurd notion, but it got results. Snow looks as though she's about to have a coronary. While Charming looks as though he ate something sour. Emma kisses my cheek then walks up to them. Placing the cuffs on them she walks back to me, and asks me to poof them to the station and to the cells. We walk towards the study, I stop Emma before we get there. "Emma, You are welcome to stay here. However there is only one guest room. If you decide to stay you will be in my room. I just want to-" She cuts me off with a swift kiss. "If you are completely okay with it I accept. I want to continue with the slow pace we are going however. I don't want to rush things because I'm staying here. Is that alright?" I sigh in relief "You took the words right out of my mouth. Emma thank you. And thank you again for allowing me to torture your mother." She laughs "Trust me I had fun too. Let me grab Henry and order a pizza and we can all eat together okay?" I nod my agreement, she kisses my cheek and goes to grab our son and order pizza. We all eat as a family, watching tv and talking. Henry wanting to get to know Mother. I end the day curled into Emma utterly exhausted.


	8. Chapter Eight

    "Regina....Regina..." someone whispers waking me from a wonderful sleep. "Emma, if you're going to speak to me using my real name you aren't allowed to use that horrible nickname again." I groan rolling over and burying my head in the blondes chest. "Regina.....Regina....I'm hungry!" the voice whispers again. "Then go get food Emma! I'm exhausted, let me sleep." I feel a poke at my shoulder rolling towards it I get ready to yell at the infuriating blonde, only to find Mother staring at me. I scream, waking the blonde I was previously irritated with. "Gina?! What happened?!" she sees mother and yelps in surprise, pulling the duvet to cover her bare chest. "Oh good! You girls are awake, I'm hungry. Where do you keep your stove?" I glare at her "Mother you have thirty seconds to vacate my bedroom, I will be down in thirty minutes to make breakfast. Leave." Mother looks to both of us and nods "Oh, right. Sorry I'm sure you girls want some alone time.... I'll go keep Henry occupied ." She smirks retreating from the room. "MOTHER!!" I yell before falling backwards on to the bed. Emma drapes her arm across my stomach and props herself up on her elbow. "So... I know we said we were going to take things slow. But we also said we would talk about things when we got back. And I don't want things to get awkward because of an elephant in the room." I nod reluctantly agreeing. "Well what is it that you want to discuss dear?" She thinks for a moment. "Well, I would like to know what we are to each other... I'd also like to know if we should tell Henry. And what it would mean for him. I know what I feel for you, and I know it's not going away anytime soon. I guess I just want to make sure we are on the same page." I look at her, seeing the fear of rejection traveling across her face. I think for a moment, contemplating her words. I don't want her seeing anyone else, nor do I want anyone else to touch her. I feel the overwhelming feeling of possession, but she wants a label. I'm too old for "girlfriends" it sounds so immature. It also isn't me at all, we haven't been intimate so we aren't lovers. _AHA!_ "Well, I don't want you to see other people. Nor will I see others, I would like to be exclusive. However I feel as though we are both too mature for words such as "girlfriends" perhaps you will be amenable to another term?" She nods "I loathe any form of possession Miss Swan, I am not a property to be owned. However I think of you as Mine. You are My Sheriff, Mine alone. Is that something you can live with?" the smile she gives me takes my breathe away. "Does that make you Mine as well? My Mayor? Or My Madame Mayor if you prefer?" I nod "I suppose so, as long as you are aware this does not make me your property." She pulls me close to her, laying back down and pulling me on top of her. She burrows into my neck, kissing the spot just below my ear. My body heats up, a soft whimper escapes my lips. "As much as I wish we could stay in this spot, we must get up. I have to make Mother and Henry breakfast." She groans but nods. We walk downstairs hand-in-hand, locating Henry and Mother in the living room. Henry attempting to show her how to play a fighting game. "Why are the pictures moving? What kind of magic is this?" she asks "No magic Nana, just electricity." He replies, a frown crosses her face. "Nana? What is Nana?" she asks confused. He laughs and looks at Emma and I "Nana is what I've decided to call you. Grandma is already taken by Snow. Hi Moms!!" He runs and hugs us both. "Good morning Henry, I'm going to run and make breakfast, why don't you teach... Nana was it? how to play Mario Kart. Emma be a dear and come help me."  
     

     After breakfast is made we sit down to a buffet of eggs, sausage, bacon, hash browns and orange juice. I sit at the head of the table with Emma to my right, and Henry to my left next to him sits Mother. Everyone digs in, Henry taking half of the bacon and Emma taking a majority of the sausage. Mother takes a small side of bacon and a portion of the eggs before looking up to Emma who currently was working on a rather large link of sausage. "Emma, slow down. Hook was quite a bit smaller than that and if i wasn't careful i would still choke. Regina darling you should really learn the spell that allows you to grow a penis. With the way Emma is stuffing that down her throat you girls could have some fun." I stare at her open-mouthed, Emma looks disgusted. And poor innocent Henry looks traumatized. "MOTHER!!!!" "CORA!!!!!" Emma and I shout at the same time, both in anger. "Eat the damn food and please don't say things like that in front of Henry..... matter of fact. Don't say those things in front of me either." Emma says before tucking back into her food, although eating the sausage at a much slower rate. After breakfast Emma and i decide to head to the station to figure out what to do with The Charmings. We walk in hand-in-hand, and the cells are empty. "What the hell? Didn't you poof them here?" Emma asks confusion clouding her beautiful features. "Yes, they should be here." I reply "Let's check the security tapes" she suggests. We pull the tape from last night, we see the Charmings poof in. They argue about something, there is no sound so we can't hear them. Red runs in, grabs the keys and lets Snow and Charming out. "How did she even know they were locked up?" I ask "We need to go see Ruby, she has so explaining to do." We lock up the station so no one else can get in and start towards the diner.   
     

    Walking in the first thing I do is scan the diner for the red wearing harlot. She's waiting tables as per usual. "Hey Em! Regina. Can i get you guys anything?" she asks acting as though nothing is wrong. "Ruby, we need to talk. Take a break." Emma says "Emma i can't just take a bre-" she starts "You will before I arrest you in front of everyone Ruby. Take a fucking break now." Ruby pulls back shock written all over her face. She sends me a glare, as if saying this is your fault. Ruby walks with us back to the station for questioning, she hasn't been told what for. As we walk inside the station Emma leads her to the Interrogation Room and sits her down before leading me into the room on the other side of the mirror, she leaves the door open so Ruby can eavesdrop. "Darling, I'm going to go to my office. I need to gather some paperwork to see where the town is at. Text me when you are done and i'll meet you back here?" I say to Emma, she turns and looks at me. I try to tell her with my eyes _if she thinks i'm not watching she will be more open_. Emma nods "Alright babe, see you soon." She leans to hug me squeezing me slightly telling me she understands before kissing my cheek. She turns and walks into the room while I poof as Emma calls it appearing as though I left. But in reality staying in the same spot. Looking through the two-way mirror I hear Emma start to speak. "So, Ruby. How are you? What's new? Did you know I wasn't here? That I was helping a citizen certain people decided should be exiled without consulting anyone?" Ruby swallows hard before replying "Wait, what? I was told The Evil Queen pushed you into the portal. That she was hurting you, and that you couldn't see it. What do you mean they didn't consult anyone? They called counsel." I can't see Emma's face, but I feel the anger rolling off of her. "So, let me make sure I have this right. Snow and David call counsel, however no one thought to invite the law system of this town? Is that right? Because i distinctly remember Gold being there. And from what Regina has told me he was not part of counsel back in your land. Let's cut to the chase Ruby. Why did you let David and Snow go? You realize that now you are under arrest as well?" Ruby looks shocked " Emma? Seriously? Is Regina making you do this? She isn't here you can tell me. We can take Henry fr-" SMACK hand to her face tears well in Ruby's eyes from the force behind the slap. "Don't you dare suggest taking Henry from her. I wouldn't do that to her, nor will anyone in this town. You were my friend too Ruby, how dare you do this. Where are they?" Ruby looks as if shes going to protest, but ultimately resigns "They are at Snow's old apartment. They figured you wouldn't think to look there." Emma grabs her slender wrist and pulls her to the door, I open the door to the small room i was in following them out. Ruby looks at me not expecting me to be there. Emma throws her into a cell locking it up. "Babe, please ensure no one but you or I can let anyone out of these cells." Ruby looks between the two of us in confusion. Emma turns to her "How did you even know they were locked up? No one aside from the two of us knew." Ruby scoffs "A little birdy told me." Emma's eyes narrow "I highly doubt a birdy came in and said, _chirp chirp mother fucker Snow and Charming are in jail chirp fucking chirp_. Tell me how you knew, you're in enough shit already Ruby, do not test me." Ruby looks at her feet "She can smell when magic is used. That is why I appeared in the same exact spot, otherwise she would've known I was still there." I explain. Emma nods, she looks angry still. Betrayal evident in her eyes. "Let's go Gina. We have some people to catch." She links her hand with mine and pulls me out of the station, not once looking back.   
   

    As we leave the station Emma asks me to "poof" as she continuously calls it, the both of us to Snow's loft. We appear in the living room of the loft, and we hear a noise behind us. We turn around "OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL GUYS!!! KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS" Emma screams "OH GOD!!!" I yell before turning around. Snow is on top of charming riding like her life depends on it. Emma yells again "WHEN YOU ARE DRESSED AND NO LONGER DOING THE FRICKLE FRACK HORIZONTAL TANGO TELL ME SO I CAN TURN BACK AROUND" to which Snow replies "We have robes on. What are you both doing here? How did you know where to find us? AND HAVE EITHER OF YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?!" I wave my hand instantly dressing them both in clothing, I don't want to risk the robes falling open. "You are technically running from the law we don't have to knock." I reply with an eye roll. "So, are you two coming quietly? Or am i going to have to cuff you?" Emma states "Honey, Regina can't make you do this. We can over power her. You can't be with her. She can't give you what a good man-" Snow starts "Woah woah woah. Are you against this because shes a woman? Or because you still think of her as the Evil Queen?" Emma says "Well, honey... She is the Evil Queen yes. But being with a woman isn't natural. We are the good guys, thats not what we do. The villains fornicate with the same sex, we do not." Emma laughs, and she laughs hard. She's almost got tears in her eyes she laughs so hard. I raise my eyebrow at her while Snow and the shepherd look startled. When Emma finally stops laughing she takes in the three of us. "Wait. You're serious? Like... absolutely serious?" Snow nods "Oh Jesus, okay lets get one thing straight. I'm not. Heh." she laughs at her own joke, i smack her lightly on the arm for the stupid joke. "Sorry that was funny. Anyway, I grew up here. In this world, I label myself as bisexual. Which means i fornicate as you put it with both men and women. That's pretty normal here. So i don't really care what you two think. As much as I fantasized about having parents; I've lived 28 years without them. I can easily live the rest of my life without them. If you both want any kind of relationship there are things you need to do. A) Shut up about the Evil Queen bullshit. She's just Regina here. B) Accept the relationship between us because it's happening either way. C) Apologize for sending her through a portal. D) Promise not to do it again. E) Realize that the next time you pull this shit you are both getting a punch to the face." She ends her rant by taking a breath. Both the idiots faces are slack-jawed. Mine probably resembles the same. I snap my mouth closed, clearing my throat I start to speak. "Darling we need to take them back to the station. We also have to pay a visit to Gold, he was the one with the bean after all. would you like me to Flash them there?" Emma looks at me "You mean Poof?" she says with a smirk that i want to kiss off her face. "Will you for once act your age? Fine yes, I meant "Poof" you over grown child." she smiles at me, taking a couple steps she presses a kiss to my temple. "Can you poof them and us? I'd like to lock up myself." I nod and wave my hand, covering us all in purple smoke. Appearing in the Sheriff's Station Snow halts Emma. "Wait before you lock us up. How can you let her speak to you like that? She was degrading you!" she exclaims to which Emma chuckles before reply "She wasn't, she was teasing me. She knows if she hits a nerve I'll tell her. And i trust her not to push me that far. That's why the relationship works. We push each other, but not over the line. Plus, have you seen her? Dear lord the woman is sexy." Emma pulls Snow and Charming into the room with the cells, they both gasp at seeing Ruby in the cell already. "Ruby? You told them?" ruby looks up at them the fading hand print still visible. "Regina you hit her?!" snow yells "No i did." Emma steps up "She said some things that were out of line, especially since she didn't know anything about what was happening. In you go." She ushers the bumbling idiots into separate cells. Locking them and asking me to make sure the ward was still in place on all of them, it is. "Now, babe you ready to deal with Gold?" Snow and Charming visibly flinch at the word "babe" while i nod. "Yes, darling. Perhaps we can walk? I'm getting tired from all the magic use." She nods taking my hand as we walk out of the room, not letting go as we walk through town. 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, I'm not certain if anyone is still following the story... But here you go.

     We get halfway to Gold's before Emma pulls my hand in a signal to stop. "Gina? Can you poof us somewhere private? I need a minute." Nodding I take us to my vault while inwardly rolling my eyes at the ridiculous nickname, while also semi-enjoying it but Emma didn't need to know that. "Emma? Talk to me what's wrong?" I ask concerned "I just needed a minute, I don't like feeling this stressed out. I don't know how to deal with it. I feel like I'm going to explode." She sits on a padded bench I had put in and puts her head in her hands. I sit next to her stroking her back attempting to relax her. She lifts her head and looks at me, looking at me in a way that makes my heart stutter. She looks at me as if I'm all that matter to her, as if I'm the center of her universe. As if she loves me, she can't love me she just can't. I'm unlovable, _love is weakness_ , the words float around my head. _NO_ mother didn't mean that. She couldn't have, either way it's still too soon for that. My inner argument is cut off by the feeling of soft lips pressed against my own. My eyes shut or their own accord, I open my mouth and use the tip of my tongue to ask for entrance. She grants it, a soft sigh of happiness escaping her mouth. The kiss gets heated quickly, the both of us fighting for control. She pulls me into her lap, I end up straddling her not once breaking the kiss. I slide my hands into her hair tugging her head back slightly, taking control of the kiss I pour the desire I feel into it. I tug her hair harder, the moan I'm rewarded with is muffled due to the kiss. Her hands start at my hips, but quickly move to cup my bottom. The silk of my panties quickly growing damp with the rough way she kneads my cheeks. I move one of my hands from her hair tentatively down to her chest, silently seeking permission. She nods into our kiss, immediately I cup her breast feeling her nipple harden beneath my touch. I feel one of her hands leave my ass to caress my breast as well. Emma slowly drags her hand to my hip as if to go underneath my shirt. As her skin touches mine a shock wave runs through me. _You are supposed to be moving slowly you idiot._ I pull away "Emma we must stop, we still need to go see Gold." The pout on her face is much like the one Henry has. Both lethal in getting what they want, she however concedes "Okay, give me a minute. I'm a little worked up, damn woman." I nod agreeing with her, needing a moment to collect myself as well. When we are both no longer at the point of tearing the others clothes off we look at each other. "Shall I take us back?" She nods in agreement "Yeah a walk will do us good any how." Purple smoke surrounds us, bringing us back to the road we stopped at. Emma grabs my hand and laces our fingers together before continuing on. Time for business.

     As we walk the rest of the way to Gold's I'm over come with the happy feeling of holding Emma's hand in my own. Until I look around and notice several towns people who have stopped and are staring at our entwined fingers. I try to pull my hand from Emma's as Leroy walks up, she just grips mine tighter. "What are you doing with her, sister? I heard she pushed you into a portal, that's not the kind of woman you want in your life. Hell you shouldn't want any woman, you need to focus on getting yourself a good man." Leroy says with a glare thats as threatening as a kitten. Emma releases my hand momentarily only to slide her arm around my waist as she starts to speak "Well Leroy, considering she DIDN'T push me through a portal as well as the fact that what I need in my life is absolutely none of your business I would suggest you back the hell off. You really do not want to upset me more than I already am, Let's go ahead and get one thing straight. I love this woman, I don't particularly care about what anyone has to say about that. I don't want a "good man" I don't want anyone else. So you can run along to your little dwarf friends and gossip about that. As a matter of fact why don't you people gossip about this" She turn to me, dips me low to the ground and kisses me hard. When she lifts me back up my breathe is coming out harshly both from her confession and the kiss. "Let's go Regina. He's not worth anymore of our time." She pulls me by the hand the rest of the way to Gold's shop before suddenly freezing in her steps in front of the shop, I'm almost positive she's realized exactly what she said. 

     "Emma.. should we talk about what you said back there?" her back is to me her head lowered slightly so that her hair covers her profile. "I... I didn't mean to say it like that.... I'm sorry" she says, a tremble in her voice I pull her arm forcing her to turn around. "Darling... don't apologize, you don't know what it means to me to hear those words. I... I can't say them back to you, I'm the Evil Queen I can't love. Everyone I love dies, Emma I can't lose you. I can't say them, but just know that I feel a very strong affection for you that continues to grow the more time we spend together." She looks me in the eyes, I can see the rejection swirling in them before it suddenly disappears. Her eyes harden slightly hiding her true emotions, she smiles at me, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Okay Gina, let's go in and get this done. I don't know about you but I'm exhausted." she says, and promptly turns and walks in the shop. "GOLD!!" I hear her yell as I walk in "Imp, why did you send us through that portal? surely you didn't think we would stay gone?" I ask as he walks in from the back room. "Well dearie, I didn't expect Miss Swan to jump after you. It was either portal or wraith, the council interestingly enough chose the portal. However now I can say we are even, even if it didn't turn out the way I wanted." I raise an eyebrow at this "Even? You don't just call things even Imp." He smiles slightly "I currently have business with Miss Swan, it would not do to get on her bad side at the moment. So yes, I'm calling it even." he looks to Emma "Remember our deal? I'm calling it in. I hear you're good at finding people. I need someone found." Emma looks taken aback "OOkay? Who is it? What information do you have on them?" Gold walks to a cabinet and pulls out a folder. "I have the building he lives in. As well as his job, I don't have an apartment number however. I need you to find him. We will be going to New York. We leave in the morning." Emma's jaw is dropped. "Gold, we cannot leave tomorrow, we need to find proper housing for Henry an-" Gold stops me "We? Oh no dearie, you aren't goin-" Emma cuts him off "She goes or I don't. Deal or not." Gold looks as though he's going to protest, but ultimately thinks better of it and nods. "Fine, however we are still leaving in the morning. That is non-negotiable." 

     "MOTHER WHY DOES HENRY HAVE A TAIL?!" I screech. My son is running around with a mouse tail, when he hears me he stops. Suddenly the tail disappears and Mother steps up smirking. "He just wanted to see what it was like dear. How did your day go?" she asks "Fine, Mother we need you to watch Henry for a coupe days. Please refrain from doing that again, I need to know that I can trust you." I refrain from asking her not to teach him anything, it will just motivate her to do it. "Well of course dear, but why?" she asks, I explain everything happening with Gold and the two idiots. I tell her she is not to leave the house, due to no one knowing she is in town yet. I do not want to open that can of worms, at least until we return. After a rather long discussion with Mother and Henry setting ground rules and reminding them both no one is to know Mother is here. We send Henry to bed, Mother goes off to do some reading and Emma and I sit to discuss the current situation in the jails. after a rather long debate Emma and I go back to the Sheriffs station, We let out the wolf and the two idiots, with a sworn statement to not repeat their actions. We can't just leave them there unfortunately, we tell them an old friend is watching Henry and not to disturb them. Emma is angry that we had to let them out, however understands that we can't just leave them there. We have a long discussion that leads well in to the evening with them, ending it with myself staying as Mayor until the next election. As well as a statement stating Red will take over the station calls whilst we are gone. Charming offered but neither myself or Emma felt comfortable with it. Should they break the statement and call council or attempt to do anything against myself Emma has stated she has no qualms with locking them back up with no chance of getting out. I find myself irritated at this, I fully expect treason. However Snow seems desperate to know her daughter, so I suppose we will have to see. We walk home hand-in-hand and I can tell something is bothering Emma, however when I ask she just shakes it off and closes down again. I need to get to the bottom of it, I am just currently too exhausted to do so. Emma and I walk upstairs to pack our belongings. We pack everything we can think of that might be needed. After a good nights sleep we are on our way to New York.  
     

     When we arrive in New York Emma asks if we can circle the area around the building Baelfire lives in. She apparently needs to get a feel for the area in case he runs, which she is almost certain he will. She spots a bar called Memories "Alright, I'm going to go ahead and walk to the building your kid lives in, I want the both of you to wait here. If he runs I will have to chase him so we don't lose him, I can't be worrying about where I leave you guys." I nod understanding, my heels not very practical for running neither is Rumple's limp. "Dearie, just bring me my boy. That's all I care about. and hurry it will be dark soon." She gives a quick nod before taking off her jacket leaving her in a white tank top and she gets out of the car, running back to Baelfire's apartment. Rumple and I walk inside the bar, quickly finding a table for four next to the window that sows the street. The waitress is a pretty little brunette, she's very obvious in her attempt at flirting. I brush her off not only because of Emma, but because in general I much prefer blondes. I order an apple martini, Rumple orders a scotch. The silence between us isn't awkward so much as tense. Forty minutes go by, Rumple has just excused himself to the men's room when something catches my eye. There is a figure running toward the bar, there is a flash of blonde hair before the man is tackled to the ground. I have never actually seen the blonde exert herself the way she is currently. The man tries to fight back, swinging blindly behind him. Emma roughly flips him on his back, her arms are bulging with the effort. I feel my mouth go dry, thinking about those strong arms wrapped around me. A very clear image of Emma in my bed showing her strength causes all moisture in my body to travel south. Emma's face suddenly goes pale as a ghost, No I can make out the word she says as she gets a look at the mans face. I walk out of the bar "Em-" I haven't finished saying her name when suddenly a punch is thrown. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Emma screams going in for another punch before I wrap my arms around her, pulling her back. Bae gets up "Emma! What the hell are you doing here? How did you know that name? Fuck my nose fucking hurts. Who the fuck is this broad?" he gestures towards me, Emma moves to swing again when I hold my hand up. I walk up to Bae getting my own swing in, and effectively breaking his nose. At least I believe I did, the satisfying crunch his nose makes supports my theory. I turn back to Emma who is looking at me with a mixture of awe, shock and..fear? "Fucking shit! Emma what the fuck?! Explain how you knew my fucking name! You broke the curse! That's the only way! Which means...." Neal trails off, Gold has just walked outside. "What have you done?!" he yells "Nothing that bastard didn't deserve" Emma snorts back. "Wait, I'M the bastard? Seriously Em-" Emma gets in his face "Yes you stupid son of a bitch, YOU are the bastard. YOU left ME. YOU took off. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO LET ME GO TO FUCKING JAIL. DO YOU KNOW WHAT DOING THAT MADE ME DO?! WHY DON'T YOU AND YOUR FUCKING IMP OF A FATHER CATCH THE FUCK UP. BOTH OF YOU CAN SUCK IT." She walks into the bar without looking back.   
     

     Walking inside I find Emma at the same table we were previously waiting for her at. I notice my purse and jacket, I must have forgotten about them in my haste to get to Emma. "Would you like to explain?" I ask she looks up at me before taking a deep breath. "That's Golds son Bealfire. That's also Neal, the man who got me sent to jail. He's als- You know what? I need alcohol before I start this story." She gets up and goes to the bar I see her ask for something and pay. Soon shes handed a tray with ten shots lined up on it. She walks back over to me and takes three back to back. "Okay, here goes. Neal is Henry's sperm donor, I refuse to call him his father. That's not who he is. The reason I gave Henry up as you know is because I was in jail, being a foster kid myself I made a promise long ago. If I ever had a kid I wouldn't abandon it, because of Neal I had no choice." She finishes 5 shots total. I take the other five and she orders another round. She adds more details to her story, such as how she doesn't want Neal to know about Henry, she takes two shots before I look away. Rumple and Neal are still outside talking, but as I look towards them they start walking towards the door. Neal walks in first immediately trying to speak to Emma, she looks towards me and gestures to the shots. "Gina? Ready?" I raise my eyebrow "You expect me to take ANOTHER five? I'm assuming we are staying the night in this city, right?" I ask. She nods "Yeah, we can head back tomorrow, or maybe the next day. I have a couple places I want to visit while we are here. Now come on shots." She knocks back her remaining three, while I take three of mine. I offer the remaining two to the men who are just standing there awkwardly; they take them. Neal turns to Emma after setting his glass down "Em we need to talk, I need to expla-" He starts "No. No Neal, you don't get to tell me we need to talk. You should have spoken to me when I got out of jail. You should have come to me before this, I made a deal with your father. That is the ONLY reason I am here. I hate you, I hate the things you caused to happen. Stay the fuck away from me, and away from Regina. I swear to all things holy Neal if you came near either of us again I'm going to break more than just your fucking nose." I smirk and cut in "Actually darling, I believe I was the one who broke his nose.." I trail off look at her in the eye. She narrows her eyes before giving me a grin "Of course My Queen, my apologies." a shiver runs down my spine when she calls me her queen. Neal looks disgusted at the term of endearment, I roll my eyes. Emma gets up walking to the bar, she hands her card over and the cashier swipes it handing the card back with a bottle of tequila. She walks back and places it in my purse before picking it and the rest of my things up. She waits for me to get up before helping me into my jacket, taking my hand she looks to Gold who's been silent since he walked in. "Our deal is done. You have two choices. Find your own way back to Storybrooke, or meet the both of us here the day after tomorrow at 8am. If you aren't here by 8:30am we are leaving you. Do NOT bring this bastard." With that she pulls me out of the bar and down the street to what looks to be a rather expensive hotel. Walking up to the clerk I cut her off before she can say anything I step in "I need a room please." The clerk looks up "One bed or two ma'am?" "One" I reply. I take out my card paying for the room before the blonde can protest. I turn to her "Can you retrieve our bags from the car? We are in room 815 and here is your key." I take my belongings from her arms without giving her a chance to reply and walk to our room. 

 

     The first thing I do when I get into the room is get in the shower, the hot water slowly relaxes my shoulders still stiff from the long car ride. My car though in good shape is rather uncomfortable when stuck in it for long periods of time; however it's better than being stuck here until Gold is willing to leave. I hear banging on the door followed by Emma's voice "Regina! I put our bags on the bed, I'm going to run and grab us some dinner. Do you have an preferences?" to which I reply "Greek food would be amazing, if it takes too long then anything that isn't covered in grease." "There's a Greek restaurant down the road what do you want?" she asks "I would like a Gyro sandwich with Tzatziki sauce and no tomato please." I reply, secretly extremely excited I don't have to wait to satisfy the craving that randomly pops up every month or two. I hear the door to the room close and continue my shower. I'm not too sure about the time that's passed, I believe its only been five or so minutes. I walk out into the bedroom forgoing wrapping the towel around my body. I'm sliding my panties up my legs when the door opens. "Hey, Regina I'm back. Sorry the line was long." Emma hasn't looked at me yet, I'm frozen in place clad in only my black lace panties. Emma looks up from setting the food down and freezes, her eyes darkening as the travel up my body before settling on my breasts. She slowly walks up to me, when she standing in front of me she raises her hands as if asking permission to touch me. A quick nod from me is all it takes before I'm pressed against the wall, hard. She attacks my lips with hers, I groan into the kiss when her hands find my breasts. "Emma" I gasp between kisses, she moves biting and licking her way down my neck. I push on her shoulders, signaling I wish to stop. When she pulls away her pupils are large, her eyes dark with lust. I move away from her before picking up my bra and putting it on, grabbing a t-shirt and shorts; putting them on as well. "Emma, I'm sorry. I'm just not ready to take that step yet." I tell her quietly "No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed. Why don't we eat and head to bed?" she replies moving to grab the food. With the food all set out we sit on the bed eating, she leans over and hugs me quickly. I look up at her "What was that for?" she shrugs "I can't hug you for no reason?" I look at her and look down at my food before resuming eating. When we have both finished we clean up the mess before laying down. Laying in the dark I gather my courage "Emma?" she's stroking my arm when she answers "Yeah?" I turn in her arms and bury myself into her chest before replying "You don't want to be with me just to get into my bed right?" I hate myself for sounding so weak and small. But I need the confirmation, I feel myself falling for the blonde. Although she's told me she loves me, an entire lifetime of people manipulating me into what they want comes rearing its head in. "Regina, I love you. If you decided you never wanted to take that step I wouldn't care. I love you for you, not your body. Although it is a major plus, I will tell you I love you a hundred times a day if thats what it takes. Never believe anything different, and if you start to tell me and I will help chase away the demons." She speaks with such confidence that it brings tears to my eyes. I get as close as I possibly can to her, before finally falling asleep. Finally relaxing into the embrace of someone who loves me.   
     

     The next day I find myself dragged all over New York, visiting different stores and different tourist attractions. Emma with a large and infectious grin cemented on her face the entire time. With a wonderful day together coming to an end Emma decides there is a restaurant that we must eat at, some kind of steakhouse. Emma tells me we need a change of wardrobe for this place "You'll be fine because you always dress nicely, I however need to not be wearing jeans, let's run in here so I can get a nice dress or something. You can get something too, that way we don't have to go all the way back to the hotel." We walk into the clothing store, I choose a simple open-back floor-length dress, in black of course. Emma pays for hers and my clothing, we use the dressing rooms to change with the permission of the staff. Emma walks out in black dress slacks, with a white button up and a black jacket small heels on her feet to complete the look. I can't help but stare, my mouth going dry. "Regina? Gina! Come on lets put our bags in the car and go. Hand me the keys I'm driving." I pass her the keys without comment, still slightly shocked at her current outfit. Soon enough we are headed to the restaurant. The interior of the restaurant is beautifully designed, elegant and tasteful. Not at all the kind of place I would expect the blonde to know, let alone eat at. We get ourselves seated, with the wine and entrees ordered we make small talk. "Emma, are you going to try to smooth things over with Bae? I only ask because there is a very real chance Gold will bring him back to town." I can't keep it under control, I need to know what she wants to do. Emma sighs "I do have to clear things between he and I don't I? I hate him, I don't want him anywhere near Henry. But you're right, he might be coming to town. First things first, if he does come to town do we have to tell Henry? Like can we just not tell him? I told him his father died a hero, I don't want to ruin that for him. In my defense I never thought I would see that asshole again." I look at her for a moment, our entrees are served while I put together my thoughts. "Say Neal comes to Storybrooke and meets Henry, what happens when Henry mentions that his Mom's are together? Assuming we tell him when we get back, Neal will start to question why he refers to you as his mother as well. Giving the man credit enough to do simple math, what happens when he realizes Henry's birth coincides with when you were in prison? The prison sentence that immediately followed the end of your relationship? If he were to figure all of that out and somehow realize Henry was adopted he could possibly come to the conclusion that Henry is his, I wouldn't want Henry finding out his father is alive that way. I think once we get back we need to be completely open with him." She looks at me in confusion "Cora has already made statements in front of him.. I would think he already knows, or at least suspects something is going on. He's not a dumb kid, he's pretty smart you did raise him after all. We will do what you said and just sit him down and tell him." I nod, and with that we dig into our food. Once we've finished eating Emma signals for the check, she immediately pulls her card out and pays, not looking at the bill. "Apparently I have to be quick around you, I was going to pay for the hotel." I smile, we get into the car and head to the hotel for a good nights rest. 

     _My hands are bound above my head, I'm laying on my back in naught but my undergarments. Leopold walks into the room I've been bound in for two days. He leans over me, I can smell the alcohol on his breath. He usually comes to me after a night of drinking, the alcohol fueling his desire. "Now little Queen, it's time for you to do your duty. After you will be untied, I hope you've learned your lesson in speaking out of turn." As he settles on top of me I can feel his weight pressing me into the bed. The scene changes. I'm still bound but this time to a stake, I look at the crowd and see the usual people that frequent this nightmare only this time its different. This time Emma and Henry are standing in front of me, wicked smiles on both of their beautiful faces. "You should have loved me when you had the chance you evil witch." Emma says first. "You should've been a better mother. I don't need you now that I have my real mom." Henry states right after. "No!! I love you both! Please don't do this, please let me go!" I pull on my restraints trying to get free "Emma! I'm sorry! Please give me another chance! I do love you!" Emma laughs bitterly at my pleas "Too little too fucking late Regina. You had your chance, I thought you were my happy ending." She pulls Henry as she turns to walk away. Tears run down my cheeks as I scream at her. "PLEASE EMMA DON'T DO THIS!" I pull at my bindings, hoping to free myself. My wrists are screaming in pain from the tugging, I can feel my wrists cracking from my efforts. suddenly the wood underneath me is in flames. They lick at my legs as if caressing them, pain registers and I scream with everything I have. The heat from the fire encases the lower half of my body, blistering and burning every part of my flesh. The pain is too much to bear, I welcome death._ "REGINA!!!" I hear Emma scream as she shakes me awake. I sit up, sweat drenched clothing clinging to my body. "Regina? Please what happened?! I've been trying to wake you up for thirty minutes! You were screaming and thrashing around, please Regina say something." Emma shakes me slightly as if trying to emphasize her words. "Miss Swan please cease with shaking me. It was just a nightmare, they happen quite frequently now if you don't mind I think I will take a shower." I look over at the clock noting the time, 4am. "Regina? Are we going to talk about it? That wasn't just a nightmare, and seriously? We are going back to Miss Swan? I thought we were way past that by now.." She trails off, I sigh before turning back to her. "Emma, I don't want to talk about it. As I said the nightmares happen quite frequently. They've been abnormally silent here lately it was only a matter of time before they started again. Do not push me on this, I do not wish to discuss it." With that I turn for the bathroom, ready to wash off the sweat that has semi-dried and is causing my skin to become sticky. Emerging from the bathroom I look around the room for Emma, I find a note on the bed. Regina, went to grab breakfast. Back soon, love you. Emma. Sighing I sit on the bed, I think about the nightmare. What was that? I ask myself. Me shouting that I love Emma? What is going on with me? I don't love her, I can't. I remember My Daniel, I remember Henry leaving me. I can't be in love with her, everyone I love either leaves or dies.Its only a matter of time before something happens to push her away or cause her harm. I feel the beginning of a panic attack set in, thinking of Emma leaving is causing me to get worked up. I try to normalize my breathing, but the more I try the harder it is to breathe. A weight settles on my chest, it feels as though someone is pushing on it relentlessly. My heart starts to race, threatening to jump out of my chest. Breathing faster than before I try to count to five with each breathe, I barely make it to one before the weight on my chest makes me feel as though I'm suffocating. I hear the beep of the lock on the door signalling Emma's return. "Gina?" she calls softly. I pull my knees to my chest, setting my head on my arms trying to normalize my breathing once more. This time focusing on Emma being in the room with me. "Gina are you alright?" Emma asks worriedly, I nod my head. Emma sits next to me on the bed, she places her hand on my back and rubs in slow circles. My breathing slowly comes in and out easier, the weight on my chest lessens but doesn't go away entirely. "Gina, do you want to talk? I want to understand what is going on but I don't know how." I shake my head before speaking. "Emma, I appreciate your concern. But right now I don't want to speak about it, I will talk to you about it when I'm ready. I'm just not right now." She nods and gets up, she grabs the food and brings it to the bed. Wordlessly she passes my food to me and pulls out her own before digging in. Looks like we aren't going back to sleep, I start planning to pack after we eat. At least then the silence won't be this suffocating. Soon we are on our way to meet Gold, or leave him behind whichever he has decided on.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated. No hate, just constructive criticism.


End file.
